


Mewgendai

by Mewgendai



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, And I thought about this just before Candy Crush CMs that's amazing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Kanjani8 dressed as Magical Girls, M/M, Not true that's really fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewgendai/pseuds/Mewgendai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's a crossover between the manga/anime Tokyo Mew Mew and the band Kanjani8. <br/>The story follows the life of a very normal high school student, Subaru Shibutani, who suddenly starts acting oddly and is attacked by unknown forms of life during  a very normal bunny-sitting. --- And why the hell is he wearing a fluffy dress ??<br/>Some of the Kanjani8 members are chosen to be the saviors of the human civilisation, even though their friends just think that they are doing a very normal baito as musicians in a café. Will they be able to fight aliens, but also to fight against their teenagers' complicated social life ?</p>
<p>Yeah I know the plot may be fishy but I suck at summaries, so sorry. This whole thing actually comes from a birthday present to the big eighter I am, from a friend : a fanart of our Eitos wearing Mew Mew inspired magical girls dresses. </p>
<p>I hope you will enjoy your read !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spluttering Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but this was beta-read so it should be okay ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : I'm just writing this for fun, and I don't own a big part of the plot which was greatly inspired by Tokyo Mew Mew. Neither do I own Kanjani8's members and others ! (sadly)
> 
> Ah, and I rated T because of Subaru's occasional bag language, and because I'm paranoid ^^'

*-*-*-*MEWGENDAI*-*-*-*

Chapter 1 : A spluttering turtle

 

Subaru took a big breath and smiled. He was going to make it. A quick look to the dusty mirror of the boys' bathroom reassured him. There was no doubt, he looked his best. He was wearing the wide and white shirt, dark trousers and black shoes of his high school’s uniform, avoiding the beige sweater that only made his already sickly-looking appearance worse. His shirt, on the contrary, suggested that he was rather slim than skinny. He had untied his blue and red wine color necktie a bit, which indicated his status of second year student, and let free his hair, normally tied in a hasty bun. Encouraged by his reflection, the teenager tried another smile, but he seemed to be too stressed up.  
Since last year’s first day of school, when he was still a freshman, he was in love with Yuko Odashi, who was one of his class comrades before they were separated by their different sections. Him, literature, her, sciences. Distance did not change anything about what he felt for her. However, the young girl was not that incredibly beautiful. In opposition to Hana Morikuchi, his charming class neighbor who was provided with two as much charming airbags, Yuko didn’t catch looks. Probably because of her hair judged too short for a girl and her skirt always just under her knees. These days, high school students had mid-thigh skirts, otherwise in what would they be high school students ? All of that because of those stupid animes. But she released a grace that Subaru found seductive… He had planned to tell her what he had been feeling for more than a year now. He had had everything made ready for it. For months, he had observed her from below the trees or at the school restaurant, and believed that he had come to the stage of knowing all of her daily habits, what she liked to do, to eat, her friends, everything. He had concocted a perfect strategy to approach her in the best conditions. 

-So then, ready for the big jump ?

That was Hiro, one of his literature section buddies. Himself was followed by Rocky, an American exchange student that had became friends with the first one. The kind of anagram their names formed amused them. They were above all, always together, so people used to call them Hiroki. A typical Japanese first name for a guy whose mother told everyone who would hear it that she was born in Hawaii, and another guy from the US.

-I guess, Subaru said with a neutral voice.

In the literature section, men students' proportion was close to zero, that’s why when one had the chance to be in the same class than one of his companions of infortune, lost in the sea of giggles and skirts, they became friends. It’s not that he didn’t like Hiroki, but he was not what you’d call « close » to them.

-Don’t say that, Rocky laughed -he was always laughing while talking, perhaps because he was shy, otherwise it was a common feature of American people, he didn’t have a clue- Motivation is all you need !   
-If you say so…  
-Stop it with your deadpan face, smiled Hiro. We know very well that finally finding the opportunity to tell her thrilled you. You’re stressed out, but also happy, we know you.

Subaru felt his heart beat faster. Excitement made his cheeks blush.

-You’re right, Hiro, I can’t wait anymore…Aaaaah, Odashi Yuko-chan, you’re the prettiest girl in the woooorld !, he cried out, his voice shaking with emotion.  
-Erm…Thank you ?

He quivered. No. Noooo. He couldn’t possibly have done that…His head spun slowly, refusing to see what was happening anyways. Yuko had heard him. She was standing near by, with her hair too short and her skirt too long, and that embarrassed smiled always on her lips, as if she wanted to apologize from being there.

-Erm…Erm…Erm…

This time, if his cheeks were red it was not out of excitement but shame. A quick look around him made it clear that he had apparently not been stingy with the volume of his love message. His lower lip began to shake and his eyes filled up with tears as he felt a lump grow in his throat. Far away, his scarlet ear caught thousands of giggles. Even Hiroki had a smile forming on their lips. Even… Yuko. A superior, mocking smile, to which he could only see the half because of the tears he couldn’t hold anymore. The boy wanted to say something more for a second, but held it back. Everything that would come out of his mouth now would only contribute to digging his own grave. He then lowered his head and used his last strength to flee the room with a pressed and unsure pace. He was useless.

Shortly after his cowardly escape, Subaru came back to his friends who welcomed him in front of their next classroom with a smile as mocking as sorry. Their friend was hopeless and they knew it. They were used to it. The bell rang, dragging the students again and again in their classrooms.   
Sitting in font of his table, Subaru felt that all his strength had abandoned him. He had prepared everything, absolutely everything… For nothing. In his pocket, his hands found on their own the tickets he had bought. He had wanted to bring Yuko to the Kitten Café downtown, a saloon that girls -and him- considered as « heavenly cute » where one could drink milk coffee or hot chocolate while stroking lovable cup-sized kittens. Every single girl -and him- loved this place, but tickets where extremely hard to find. For Yuko, he had had the bravery to wait in front of the store for hours under the rain to spend all of his money to buy two of them.   
He sighed, discouraged. The tickets would only be valid for the one day at six o’clock. All of this money for nothing… He raised his eyes to look at the others. He didn’t like anybody in this class, he didn’t want to give them these tickets, and even if he did he couldn’t have been able to choose who without getting false friendship from the chosen ones and instant hatred from the others. Besides, apart from Yuko, not a single human being in this school deserved to go to the Kitten Café. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

When classes were finally over, he left school squeezing the two bits of paper in his hands. The couple of lousy Japanese history hours had made him think. He would go there and invite someone randomly, it was still better than choosing one of his comrades.  
In order to get back to his and his sister's shitty apartment, he had to pass through an industrial zone covered in concrete and as ugly as a crushed toad, but he could avoid it thanks to a 5 minutes longer short-cut through the park. It was a tiny little park lost between stations and buildings, always empty of humans and full of pigeons. At its center held a small fountain shaped as a turtle forever sputtering grayish water during summer and frozen during winter. He fancied to just observe this fountain endlessly sputtering, in a steamboat-like noise.  
That day, the park was not that deserted, he crossed path with a group of three fishy guys dressed up in colourfull and skinny suits. They seemed to be fighting over a road map. He thought about giving them the tickets, but they were three so it would’ve been stupid to deprive one of them of the pleasure of petting a small hairball while sipping a hot beverage. Really strange, their congregation. Cosplay, perhaps ? He shrugged. He couldn’t care less…

He continued to walk alone and saw somebody else. Honestly, the park was jam-packed today. It was a puny boy more or less of his age, sitting under the sun on a bench, in front of the sputtering turtle. He was wearing a beige sweater, a yellow t-shirt, green sneakers and blue jeans. His outfit and black hair oddly matched with the place’s atmosphere, in the way of a drawing of which every color, as much as the character as the setting, had been meticulously chosen. He was reading a book and from time to time smiled as if a section of his reading amused him. Subaru, when he was reading, just felt like dying. School in general felt like death. How could this guy take so much pleasure in reading ? Anyway, the smiles that were being given birth on his face enlightened it whole. When his mouth moved, slight wrinkles formed on his cheeks. Odd for a guy of approximately 16, by the way. But well, he was actually very handsome. Subaru frowned. It was not in his habits to find someone beautiful, and even less a guy, but he liked his hair. And his peculiar wrinkles. 

On his lips, not having moved since the blunder with Yuko, a smile appeared.

-Can I help you ?, the young man asked, raising his head.

His voice was indescribable, at the same time deep as a smoker’s and cute. Subaru understood that he had stopped on his way and was staring at him. He blushed for the third time today. He probably had beaten his record. He couldn’t figure out what was happening to him.

-Err…

He suddenly had an idea. The tickets ! He was going to give them to this guy ! 

-Well, actually, he started again, I had planned to go to the Kitten Café tonight with a friend, but she couldn’t make it. Would you like to get my tickets ?

A new smile lightened the boy’s face.

-Kitten Café ? This is amazing ! You’re a boss ! I wanted to go there so badly…

Subaru handed him the tickets, relieved from a weight. 

-Wait, there are two of them ! Come with me.  
-Err…

If Yuko wasn’t there, this Café thing didn’t make sense.

-Come on, in that way you don't waste your money on it. Moreover you have to tell me why she’s not there, your buddy. And you look like a cat.   
-Err…yeah then.

He didn't have anything to loose after all, as he had already lost Yuko -well, it’s not like he ever had her-. The reader smiled and gently laid his hand on Subaru’s, as if he’d understood the whole situation, as if they had been friends since forever.

-Let’s go, said his new friend, we’ll be late otherwise.

*-*-*-*

Subaru came home later than he had planned. At the Kitten Café, today’s tickets had been so hard to get that they had had the whole place for themselves, with the sole exception that a granny was asleep in some corner, and the owner had let them stay until late, also because the kitties seemed to adore Subaru. They wouldn’t leave him anymore, scrubbing his legs and offering him fish-flavored cookies, completely ignoring his companion. It didn’t seem to bother him though, he even looked like he was enjoying it, feeling forced to remind Subaru that he really, really looked like a cat.

He really was getting along well with Ryo, his new bank-met friend. The latter was quick-witted, but often day-dreaming and sometimes Subaru couldn’t understand a word he was saying. Or else he appeared to fall asleep, in great introspections that happily never lasted more than five minutes. Ryo had told him that he had been very ill in his childhood, thus he had learned everything from books though they couldn’t teach him anything about human relationships. Since 8th grade he had been allowed to go to school, but he didn’t know anybody. Eventually, he would spend his days not talking to anybody, just reading and playing music -he could play the guitar, the piano and the clarinet- or simply thinking. Subaru couldn’t avoid thinking that this guy was strange, but he found him nice, and his daydreaming habits didn't bother him that much. He had spent the whole afternoon listening to Ryo. He himself was not much of a talker, so he listened. Sometimes people would reproached him his stillness, but Ryo just smiled quietly. The afternoon also had been filled with silents, none of them being really talkative. They had left each other long after twilight, with the promise to meet again. It had only been in the subway on his way back that Subaru had realized that he knew nothing about Ryo apart from his first name and the stories he'd shared with him.   
But did that change anything ? If they wanted to meet again, they would, that’s all.   
Since the Kitten Café, a headache wouldn’t let him be and the back of his neck itched. He silently took some medicine as his sister was asleep. He directly went to bed, exhausted, dreams filled with kittens and strawberry milkshakes. That said, now that he thought about it, cats had been following him all the way home. Odd. Perhaps the Kitten Café was somehow perfumed with a kind of cat scent that still remained on his clothes. 

*-*-*-*

The next morning, he woke up with a great urge to eat some grilled fish for breakfast. Odd, he has never been really fond of fish. Anyways, the only fish-like thingy he managed to find in the cupboards of the kitchen was a tuna can he didn’t ever remember buying. But he was hungry. He sided it with a bowl of rice and cold miso soup his sister had probably cooked the day before. He started high school at eight, and his sister middle school at nine. Lately, they barely even saw each other on mornings and evenings. He found it a bit sad, to live in the same house but to see the other’s presence only through a small pot of miso soup.   
He left for school stretching and yawning non-stop. Each yawn made him make a noise that looked like a mewing. First time he ever noticed it. Finally, men looked like cats, huh. Before reaching the school, he stopped in a convenience store in order to buy a bottle of milk. He was bizarre, today. He entered the school without noticing the line of cats following him since he’d left the house. 

At the 10 am break, Yuko came to talk to him. He didn’t feel like it, but couldn’t avoid her without a reason, he wasn’t that strong. 

-Good morning, she said with a shy smile.  
-‘Meworning.  
-I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.  
-Yeah, I know, I’m really sorry, answered Subaru blushing a bit.  
-I know and I forgive you. I’m sorry, but your feelings are not reciprocal, actually.  
-I thought I had understood that.  
-I’m also sorry I laughed. But your face was epic, you know.  
-No worries.  
-There are not any.

She nervously pulled her skirt even lower. 

-You know, I… I think you are mistaking about me. I’m not the one I seem to be.  
-Err, I don’t see what you mewean…  
-I think you do. Anyways, don’t take this too personally, okay ?  
-No, no, really no worries. I’m used, it’ll be okay.

Yuko gave him a funny look. She had noticed the way his « m » words now began with a sort of « mew ». It had been like that since he woke up, he was saying « myaaa » all the time. Like a fat cat, Ryo would’ve said.

*-*-*-*

At noon, Hiroki went to eat at their club directly. Usually Subaru went to his, but today was the day of the interclass chess tournament and they requisitioned the locals of the music club -he was going to be an Idol, he had to learn how to sing. Hiroki went to drama club. He thus settled in the refreshing shadow of the sakura tree in front of the gym. Sipping his bottle of milk, he was petting a cat that came to sleep on his knees. The animal’s hair was really soft, and he started to purr happily. Him. Not the cat. He made a purring sound whereas he was a human… He looked at his watch. His physics teacher was absent and he had a one hour break. Normally in those situations the concerned class pupils went in their room and studied. A free teacher would look after them. But since it was July, since the beginning of the month they were allowed to spend the hour outside. His eyes left the watch to sweep towards the gate that separated him from the freedom of the street. The gate was open, probably for deliveries. At this time, everyone was at their clubs, no one was outside on this side of the school. If he went out, nobody would see him… To come back, he knew that if there weren’t that many ways to go out, it was much easier to come in, and he would always find a solution. The sun was beating down on his skull. He didn’t want to spend an hour and a half there, burning on the gym’s entrance steps -he had had to leave the tree because of the ants were beginning to upset him. He felt that he was standing up and directing towards the gate. A thrust of adrenalin went through his body when he passed the defended door. He turned to the sidewalk when he heard shouts behind him.

-Hey ! You ! 

A smile doodled itself on his lips and he started running. What did it change if he went out when he didn’t have class ? And he wasn’t even going to smoke or hang out with shady people. That said, he didn't really know what he was going to do, he only knew that it could only be better than being closed up in that lousy high school. He sped up. Since a year and a half he took it, he knew by heart the path to go to school, knew went to go to bed the evening, when to get up, when to go. He was never late, he couldn’t see the interest in being late. He did not come early either. Just on time. He was not used to running anymore, and he had forgotten how much it was pleasant to run like that, without really knowing where one goes or why. He never had had the impression of knowing how to run that fast. At times, he closed his eyes, leaving his instinct lead him. The next step was not even running, he bounded down the street. 

-MYAAAAAAAW !, he mewed all happy.

Then he realized he had once more mewed and stopped, putting a hand on his mouth. He had reached the little park near his home. In the fountain, the turtle had never sputtered so well. 

-Ah, Hello ! 

Subaru’s eyes searched where the voice came from, and bumped into Ryo. He was sitting on the same bank as the day before, and was also reading. Only his t-shirt, now apple green, and his book had changed. He had the same smile and the same soft, frank look in the eyes. 

-Hi.  
-What are you doing here, asked Ryo without looking like asking a question.   
-I…don’t have class. You ?

Ryo did not answer and smiled even brighter, before patting besides him on the bank. Subaru understood and settled near him. From that spot, there was a good view upon the whole park.

-I like this bank. During spring, there is a delicious view on the sakura trees, the reader pursued. Thank you, for yesterday. It had been a long time since I had had that much fun.   
-You’re welcome, I’m the one that thanks you.  
-What about the cats ?  
-Sorry ?  
-The cats, do they keep following you around ?

Subaru had an awkward smile. That’s the moment a fat grey cat chose to jump, or more accurately to slouch on his knees, as if he wanted to answer to Ryo. The latter bursted into a quick laugh with his broken voice, his face playing with its dimples/wrinkles -he did not know what to call it.

-You’re lucky. Cats are cute.   
-I guess so…

They stopped talking, leaving one of those natural silences which often happened between them. A sweet breeze came to caress their hair, softly. Subaru had lost all notion of time. When he was with Ryo, it was as if everything stopped around him. Even the turtle sputtered less rapidly, and the fat grey cat had fallen asleep. The day’s stress seemed to drain peacefully from Subaru’s nerves, appeased. Ryo was like an old childhood friend, as if they had always known each other and no longer needed to know anything more about the other. They knew each other since the day before and since forever.   
A church’s bells were heard from far away. It must have been nearly 2pm. Subaru had to go. 

-I have to go, he said. Can you give me your number ? That way it’ll be more simple to meweet again.  
-I don’t have a phone.   
-Do they still exist, people without one, today ?, laughed Subaru.   
-I do exist, simply answered his friend.  
-I know, I know…Your emyail address then ? Facebook ?  
-No and no.  
-But… How do you communicate with society ?

Once more, Ryo answered with one of his mysterious smiles. 

-Your address then ?  
-We’ll meet again, I can assure you. Go, you’ll be late.

Subaru got up and sighed, bothered, but he no longer had time to think and left, running towards where he had come from. Weird guy, this Ryo. 

*-*-*-*

Subaru came home grumbling. Their history teacher had had the wonderful idea to give them a surprise test, which he had completely screwed up. He consoled himself thinking that even if the teacher had warned them, he wouldn’t have had the strength to revise anyway. It was the same, eventually. He bearly had the time to settle on his couch that somebody rang at the door. He stood up, still grumbling like an old grandpa. It was the neighbor across the hall, Mrs Yamada. 

-Oooooh, good afffternooooon Subaaaaru-chaaaan, I thought I would come accrooooss your sisssster, it’s raaaare to meet you you knooow.   
-Hello, Mrs Yamada.  
-I was woooondering, I’m going shopping and Hirohito -her husband- fell asleeeeeep, but I can’t leaaaave poor Mochi and Dango -her two dwarf rabbits not that dwarves- all aloooooone… Would it bother youuuu to loooook after them, darling ? I’ll be baaaaack within an hoooour.  
-No, not at all Mrs Yamyada.  
-Perrrrfect ! You’re a sweeeeetheart ! I’m going then ! See youuuu !

And the little woman went away, prancing about the stairs, her small pink purse swinging on her small chubby arm.  
The student sighed once more and entered the Yamadas’ flat. And once more, the predominance of pink and yellow hurt his eyes. The only reason why Mochi and Dango were still alive after years living inside a banana-strawberry cake, was that they weren’t able to see those colors, as they were rabbits. Concerning Mr. Yamada, his hundreds of pounds must have got him used to pastries.   
The two snow-white bunnies were always pressed against each other in front of the TV. One had a big red ribbon around his neck, the other a green one. Mrs Yamada swapped the ribbons each day, because, as a simple human, she couldn’t possibly know if Dango preferred the red and Mochi the green, and vice versa. Every other day, and everyone was happy. Subaru had tried several times to explain to her that rabbits couldn’t really see the difference between green and red, but Mrs Yamada had answered that he was not a rabbit himself and thus couldn’t know it as well as Dango and Mochi. And, secondarily, that he was way cuter when he closed his mouth.   
He settled near the two bunnies who didn’t move a hair.

-Hey guys. What’s up ?, he tried, not really believing it.

Mrs Yamada often talked with her rabbits.  
He sighed AGAIN and closed his eyes, hoping to be able to sleep a bit. It was not like Dango would suddenly transform himself in a giant rabbit and devour his haired pal up.

-Grrrrr….Grrrr…Glurps. Yum Yum Blurp. Grrrr ! 

Yeah, exactly what he was saying, normal rabbits doing normal rabbit noises. Wait, what was the noise a rabbit made again, aggressive grunts ?

-GRRRRRRRRRR.

A soft warm ball of fluff jumped on his knees. It was the one with a green bow, and he was shaking with terror. Subaru slowly turned his head which instantly changed his jaded expression into a more sceptical mimic. Near him, on the couch, there were no longer two cute little bunnies but only one fat non-identified thingy growling that strangely looked like a… mutant rabbit. His small red eyes were staring at Subaru.

-YUM YUM.

From his two teeth normally conceived to crunch carrots escaped a worrying growl. Subaru started to shudder as well. Yes, this monster used to be a bunny, but now it was like eight feet tall and barely fitted in the room. The creature came closer, ready to attack, hissing and spitting. The rabbit that was still a rabbit snuggled against him and Subaru felt the irresistible desire to protect the little thing. 

-You… will not touch this bunny !,he sputtered to the monster.  
-Wow, very impressive, mocked a male voice besides him.

On the other side of the room, a man had just appeared. He must have been around twenty years old but wasn’t very tall. He was smiling to him. Then, it all went very fast. The monster jumped on him but couldn’t reach him : the man had pounced on the beast and led them on the balcony with the other bunny. 

-This is a Chimera anima, he carried on. The only way to neutralize it is to purify it. C’mon, you have the power to do it, Subaru Shibutani.  
-What ?! But what are you talking about ? How do you know my name ?  
-You really think it’s the right time to ask questions ? Attack ! 

The monster once more came closer and the bunny screamed in fear. 

-No, I don’t understand, I.., sputtered the black-haired boy.  
-Don’t make things complicated when they are simple ! Follow your heart !   
-But…  
-Do you want to save that rabbit or not ?!

Subaru felt some moisture invade his eyes. If he could’t save this poor animal, and himself by the way, then he was the worse of all. His arms loosened and the bunny fell on the floor. Terrified, the small animal couldn’t run away. That’s when the man took Subaru’s hand.

-You’re someone special, take this !, he said throwing a pendent sparkling like a star to him. Mew Paprika ! 

The pendent hung itself to his neck, softly. Around Subaru, everything had frozen, he was the only one moving. His clothes disappeared, but he did not realize it. All his senses were hypnotized by the well-being sensation coming from his chest. As if the pendent had always been his and belonged to him.

-Mew Mew Paprika, he shouted, Metamorphosis !

The warmth in his chest spread through his ears, hands, feet, making a noise of small bells jingling. Another outfit had taken control of his body but he didn’t notice it either. Subaru, for the second time in one single day, was happy.   
Once the transformation was done, because hell yeah it was a transformation, he folded his arms in the shape of a cross above his head, tracing a curve with his arms. Two sugar candies appeared, each one in one of Subaru’s hands. He raised them in the direction of the monster, a killing smile on his lips.

-Ribboooooon…SUGAAAAAAAR CAAAAANDY !, he screamed, as if those words had waited behind his lips all his life.

The attack produced such an energy that the mutant bunny was thrown against the wall, before taking back, a few seconds later, his previous shape of a cute white bunny. 

Subaru, whom the attack had lifted up in the air, let himself land on the ground, breathing hard.

-There it is ! Wonderful, wonderf- wait a second. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OUTFIT ?!, gasped the man.  
-Ha ?, What ? AAAAAAH ! 

Subaru’s eyes had just met the image of his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a red dress, covered with frills and furbelows, lace, bows everywhere, sparkling red thigh bracelets and… cat ears and tail !

-Kyaaaaa ! I’m… I’m… I’M FUCKING CUTE ADORABLE LOVELY~~~, mewed the black-haired boy, imitating cat-like poses in front of the mirror. I look like a maid ! I’m sooooo beautiful omg omg ! Kyaaa !

The strange savior’s nose and mouth curled up in disgust. The vision of a seventeen years old dude dressed in kawaii/lolita/magical girl screaming in a broken because too high voice couldn’t do any good.

-Hai hai hai, and… Handsome stranger, thank you for saving me!, carried on Mew Paprika, curling his arms on the man’s shoulders. You’re soooooo impressive !

And, in the heat of the action, he pecked a kiss on the young man’s lips. 

-Chu <3 ! But…Shhh !This will be our secret, whispered Subaru before addressing him an absolutely filthy smile.

*-*-*-*


	2. Cute animals and celestial sparkling power

 

Chapter 2 :  Cute animals and celestial sparkling power

 

The next morning, Subaru woke up with an unbelievable headache. He could have drunk a hundred bottles of vodka and the result would have been the same. Well, given the terrible nightmare he had had… Dreaming of himself being crossdressed, kissing a gross unknown guy? Where did his subconscious find that crap? After the kissing episode, he couldn’t remember anything. He must have fallen asleep in the Yamada's flat, and had woken up on the floor a few minutes before the owner was back. He tried to convince himself that the rest, the mutant rabbits, had only been a dream.

In the kitchen, his sister Suika had left him a bento. Strange, she didn’t use to cook exclusively for him -the miso soup the other day was leftovers. He really must have acted weird when he got back home last night. He opened the fridge, once again driven by a strong need of milk. And of fish. Without being able to stop it, the memory of his transformation into a cat came back to his mind. He shook his head, and took out the bottle of milk, then opened the bento…which was filled with sardines. _Only_ sardines. Not a single grain of rice, not a drop of seasoning. And as a side dish, a small paper fold in half. Subaru took and opened it.

 

« Congratulations, Mew Paprika !  ❤︎ You have been elected by all Kanjaville’s inhabitants to  ✰✰✰ become one of the 5 saviors of Earth !  ✰✰✰

If you wish to know more about it, and/or why you have kitty-like reactions, please come to the  ✿ MEW CAFE in Shibuyan after school. ✿

Ah, yeah, it’s you we’re talking to, Subaru Shibutani.  ❀❀❤︎

PS: If you don’t believe me, look what’s hanging at your neck»

 

Subaru blinked several times, the text’s neon pink tickling his eyes. Mew Paprika? Save the world? What the hell was this shit? Who wanted to make fun of him ? He held up his hand to his neck without believing it a second. But then his hand _did_ touch something. He rushed to his living’s mirror and saw that a tacky pendent decorated his cleavage.A pink pendent, with at the center of it a red « infinity » sign on a golden background. Yuck. He swore and told himself all of it could only be a bad joke. Someone with crap humour had put this on him the day before, maybe Mrs Yamada. But the necklace wouldn’t leave his neck : There wasn’t any clasp, and the chain was too short for him to pull it out. Even with some scissors or a knife, he wasn’t able to cut it, and worse of all when he tried it felt like it was his hand he was trying to cut. Subaru bit his lower lip, the transformation scene repeating in a continuous loop before his eyes. Lost between reality and dream, he tried to follow the straight line that the kitchen’s table formed to get a hold on the real world. He saw the sardines, and then couldn’t stop himself to catch the box and stuff it all down his mouth.

 

-Grumpf yum yum miom shhhardines are shurely delishious. Fishhhhhhh~~~ ARG WHAT AM I SAYING ??!!

 

Whatever, he would not be able to live in kitty mode the rest of his life. Impossible. Perhaps that those reactions were provoked by some sort of drug ? The odd guy that had given him the pendent, perhaps had he given him some pills at the sat time ? And later, he had had hallucinations of mutant rabbits and him crossdressing. However, the kitty symptoms had begun earlier in the day… Raaaaah, he didn’t understand a thing. The kittyboy threw a heinous look to the card. It seemed that he was forced to go to this fucking « MEW CAFE ». 

 

*-*-*-*

 

-Hullo, Subaru !, laughed Rocky.

-Subaru, Hullo !, fake cried Hiro.

-What are you two up to again, today ?, sighed the latter sitting on the bench where his friends had settled.

-We’re each other’s contrary, so…

-…we contradict each other and talk together…

-…so that no one can know who’s who…

-What’s the logic in that ?!

-For exemple, right now, would you be able to say…

-…who’s Hiro and who’s Rocky ?

-Uuuuh, you’re Rocky and you’re Hiro, Subaru said pointing the two in order.

-HOW COULD YA FIGURE THAT ?!, cried out Hiro.

-YA COULD FIGURE THAT HOW ?!, followed Rocky.

-‘Cause Rocky is blond. Stupid thingies.

-Well well well, Subaru is strong indeed.

-Indeed, strong you are Suba—

-Raaah just quit talking like that, it’s _really_ straining.

 

Hiroki didn’t answered, lowering their heads, apparently hurt. But that prostrated attitude did not last long and Hiro quickly looked up.

 

-Ah, by the way, seems that Yuko’s looking for you.

-…Wut? Yuko? Yuko Odashi?

 

A.k.a the girl who he had declared his undying love to a few days earlier and who had rejected him like an old eggplant? Naaah.

 

-Yup, Yuko-chan, the whole class says she’s looking for you. She wants to talk to you, completed Rocky.

-Then why didn’t you tell it me earlier, dumbmyaasses ??

That freaking kitty accent, Subaru couldn’t take it anymore. 

-Uh, well…

-…We forgot…

-…And you didn’t ask us…

-Raaaah, but why the hell would I ask somyathing like this ?

 

He got up and went in the direction of Odashi’s classroom without even addressing a sign to Hiroki, who themselves followed him with suspicious eyes. ’Tis possible, Hiro even whispered to Rocky, that Subi had become a sort of magical girls anime otaku. A mewing guy indeed is indeed fishy. On ‘Subi’s side, those two guys depressed him. 

Arriving next to the targeted girls group, he tried to send a discrete sign to Yuko, but the only scarf’s he’d managed to find to cover his pendent was flashy red. As a result, his not-so-discrete arrival brought smiles on the pupils’ mouths and a few girls guffawed. 

 

-Shibutani-kun, Odashi said seeing him come.

-Odashi-san.

-Hihi, that indeed changes from your heated ‘Yuko-chan’.

 

Subaru blushed and lowered his eyes.

 

-I heard you’re looking for myae ?, he said without finding the courage to face her.

-That’s true. But what I’d like to tell you is not something to be told in public. There’s still a bit of time left before class begins, let’s go to the roof, she answered a smile in her voice.

 

The boy nodded and followed her in the stairs, feeling curious looks on them as they were climbing up. The roof was empty, just like in a cheesy anime’s confession scene. Subaru’s heartbeats firmly fastened. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that, perhaps…

 

-There it is, we’re better up here. So, what I wanted to tell you is that… perhaps I turned you down a bit fast the other day. And Hiroki told me you had bought us tickets for the Kitten Café, very expensive ones… And that because of that you went there with your little sister and she got scratched…

 

Oh, yeah, that’s what he had told his friends. While he was in a bad mood, Subaru always tended to lie and exaggerate everything. Plus, they never would’ve understood what had happened with Ryo. But anyway, they shouldn’t have told it to Odashi…

 

-Ah, uh, yeah.

-I’m truly sorry for your sister, is she okay ?

-Yes, it’s completely forgotten, Suika, err, myay sister is okay.

-Suika ? Hihi, that’s your sister’s name ? So Cute ! 

-Thanks myou…

-But personally, I feel bad that you spent your money for nothing and all, so, yeah… Would you accept this ?

 

The teen smiled and held out two tickets from her pocket.

 

-Those are tickets for an exhibition at the natural sciences museum. Would you come with me on Saturday ? You’re the animal-loving type an’t you? See you tomorrow, ten o’clock in front of the museum ! 

 

She laughed one last time and disappeared in the darkness of the stairs.

 

Two dates in one single day, Subaru thought. Well, seemed like he was becoming popular. Not like he wanted to go to the Mew Café though.

He had heard about this place several times already. Its was a new establishment, in vogue since a couple of weeks, and that really appealed to the ladies : the two waiters were ikemen, gentlemen and mysterious. If the date was down there, then perhaps that the evil joker was a girl ? But there was also the weird guy who gave him the pendent…

 

*-*-*-*

 

After school, Subaru directly went to that cursed café. When he arrived in front of the place, he seriously wondered how _this_ could be fashionable. And yet it was, thing that reinforced his conviction that trendy stuff was just crap. How could someone ever think that this …thing… was beautiful ? The building was shaped in something that could look like a pear, perhaps, and was painted in an awful pink, dotted with green. Above a peanut style door, could be read a banner : « Mew Café ~ drink hot beverages for infinity~ » in golden letters on a blue background. Once more, Subaru scratched his eyes. It was WAY TOO UGLY. He pushed the door, sighed, and couldn’t remember being that demotivated in his whooooole life.

 

-Irasshaimaseeee !, an ikemen greeted him from the cashier.

 

In the room floated a delicious scent of coffee muffin. The decoration was just as garish as the Yamada’s flat, but with sparkles as a bonus. It was worth saying that this room was… _kawaiingly_ hideous. The sort of hideousness that one can only find in this district (Shibuyan) in this city (Kanjaville) in this world. Fake plants in purple plastic hanged to the wall, and the chairs were covered in fuchsia velvet. A quick glance made Subaru understand that he was the only client. Bizarre, being in THE café of the moment.

 

-Hello, I’m here because I have an appointmyaent, but seems like I somehow made a mistake about the hour…

-Oooow, you must be Shibutani-kun ?

-…Yea ?

-Aaaaaaaaw, you’re eeeeeven prettier than what Toma has toooold me ! And best of all you’re talking with the kitty accent !

-Against myay will, I’d like to precise. AGAINST MYAY WILL. MYAW.

-Oh really, is planet Earth rotten to the point that even its own inhabitants don’t want to save it ?

-I don’t see the link, but you’re the one who wrote the letter an’t you ?

 

The man smirked, and Subaru carefully looked at him. He was relatively tall and his skin was very white. Dark, silky hair covered his brow, you know the kind of hairstyle that seems neglected but in fact is really, really polished. As he was moving closer, the teen got a better view on his beautiful chocolate eyes and even thought to glimpse a touch of eyeliner at the corner of them. His smile was hollywoodian and at the same time warm, and suddenly Subaru felt more at ease. He smelt strawberry-banana flavored chewing gum.

 

-Yeah Subaru, you’re right, I'm the one who wrote the letter, but…

-Uhh, Shibutani-kun please.

 

Shades of irony appeared on the man’s lips and he got hold of Subaru’s chin.

 

-Shibutani ? We are friends, an’t we ?

 

Subaru curled his lips and extricated himself, cheeks red with surprise and anger. No, they weren’t FRIENDS. He was actually going to be raped and some random folks would find him the next morning, floating on EitoRiver wearing only his pants. _Dead_. No, even the pants were a utopia. Forgive me, Suika, I’ve no been a good brother, he thought sighing. But… NO ! He finally got himself a date with Yuko-chan, he could not abandon life and virginity like that ! Subaru, take a hold on yourself !

 

-Ah !, the man continued, I’m forgetting myself. I am Sho Sakurai, owner of this shop, nice to meet you.

-Seems that you already know my name, I suppose I don’t need to introduce myself.

-However, you don’t know mine, a third voice uttered behind him.

 

The teen turned back to find himself in front of the weird guy who’d save him from the rabbits.

 

-Hullo ! Sorry, last time it was quite rude not to introduce myself. I’m Toma Ikuta, waiter here. 

 

Subaru pouted. He didn’t really know why but he didn’t like that guy’s haughty attitude. His grin was too big to be sincere. Ikuta joined Sakurai and both opened wide their arm in his direction.

 

-Welcome to the Mew Café, a.k.a our secret base of research on aliens !, they said in unison.

-Myay god…, Subaru sighed.

-Buddy, as I was saying it in the letter, began Sakurai, you, Subaru Shibutani, are one of the five citizens Mother Nature chose. But first, take this and change !

-Change ?, repeated the student biting his lips. Why ?

-Rah, just go put this thing on you and don’t be a pain in the ass !,spat Ikuta without stopping grinning.

-Ha? Who the hell do you think you are ?

-HAAA ?

-Easy, easy, calm down both of you, we still have a long way to go through together so you’d better get along. Subaru-chan, hurry and go get dressed up before it's dark ! I will not be able to send you back home… Unless you want to stay over for the night ? Hohoho, we only own one single bed you know…

-OKAY I AM GOING TO CHANGE.

 

Subaru took the package and disappeared in the backroom.

 

-Uhhh, Toma, seems like project Mewgendai will at last begin, right ?

-It seems, yeah. But why on earth did you press the wrong button, Sho ? It shouldn’t have been him ! You said you would find me some cute and obedient girls and all. But this… We were preparing this for years !

-Huhuhu what tells you I pressed the wrong one ?

-Sho !

-Whatever, I’m sure that from where she is, Professor Heitzmann is happy to see that it has gotten that far.

-Yea, Baa-chan must be proud of us…, Toma smiled lifting up his eyes towards the glass rooftop which let them see the first stars.

 

Subaru came back a little while after, his face scarlet with embarrassment.

 

-Why… do I have… to wear…THIS ?, he managed to articulate pointing at his new outfit.

 

He had exchanged his uniform and red scarf with a shirt, blazer and a tie decorated in hawaiian style and shorts with geometric and rainbowish patterns. And to top it off, a mask that imitated his head with a sort of puckering lips, the type we can buy during summer festivals. 

 

-Huh huh, you’re making the same face as the mask, mocked Ikuta.

-Well, I think that it’s probably time to explain everything to you, smiled Sho. Actually, me and Toma…We’re not what we look like we are.

-Two mad rapers on the run ?, Subaru suggested.

-…Sorry ?

-I’m saying you look like two mad rapers on the run, so if you’re not what you look like you are I’m kind of comforted you know.

-…Whatever. Actually, we are two wealthy high school students and we aim to save the world from the alien threat ! 

-Uuuh, what sect are you belonging to ? Satanists ? Sorry but I’m a good shintoist and I’m not planning to…

-Nooooo, I’m talking about the _real_ alien threat. As a matter of fact, Earth is currently in danger : some aliens aim to erase our civilisation and to settle down there because they don’t like their own planet. And in order to save humanity, there is only one solution, the Pink List Animals ! 

 

No need to point out that Subaru did not understand a thing about what was happening or what the pastry chef was blabbering about. On an ultimate try, he sighed and asked : 

 

-Red List you mean ?

-No, no, the red list is the one with the endangered species. Pink List Animals are the ones who are the CUTEST IN THE WORLD ! We are going to use the celestial sparkling power of cute animals !

-… Ok, that’s enough, I’mya getting outta here. I’ll figure out somyathing with the kitty effect, thanks anyways, don’t worry the nice fellows in the white truck with the flashing lights will comya to fetch you.

-Wait, I’m not done ! Those animals have a scale of cuteness measured in the Awn unit, more they have some more the girls react to them by screaming « Awwwwwwwwn ». We have chosen five of the top ones on this scale, Toma carried on. Thanks to special benign genetic transformations, it is possible to convert Awns in magic energy useful in fights against the Chimera Animas.

-…

-The Chimera Animas are the thingies such as yesterday’s mutant bunny. They are animals -usually ones with a high level of Awn- who are momentarily possessed with an alien energy and are programed to kill and destroy every human civilisation they can find. Well, basing ourselves on yesterday, everything that moves actually. Our system analysed a few days ago who in Kanjaville had the genes more likely to welcome a DNA strong in Awn. The five animals we chose have an Awn rate that’s so high it creates a vaccine effect that the alien genes cannot influence. In conclusion, the fusion of a human being with qualified genes of an Awn high rated animal’s DNA creates a being capable of fighting against Chimera Animas.

 

-And… that’s what I am ?

-Yeah, that’s why you were able to transform in Mew Paprika and merge with the Hokkaido PuffPuff Cat.

-…PuffPuff…

-It’s the animal with the highest rate of Awns in the world. And you -apparently- are the guy the most likely to welcome it. Actually, we shouldn’t have chosen the Mew according to their welcoming capacities but according to their _general_ capacities. But there was a kinda bug, complained Ikuta sending a nasty look to Sho.

-So there it is, you’re one of the five Mewgendai of this city, and you’re gonna save us from the alien threat ! 

-Mewgendai ?

-That’s the name I gave to Awn animal-human hybrids. Because your are going to protect us eternally, yeah !, he grinned.

-And if I say no ?

-You can’t, you’re far too much involved now, don’t you think ?, answered Toma closing his eyes and sighing. You definitely can’t.

-But I don’t wanna be a cat ! I normyally don’t like fish and I can stay awake during a long timya ! Now, I spend myay timya eating that and sleeping… And I run really fast, but worst of all, I SPEAK WITH A MYA ACCENT !

-Subaru-chan, whispered Sakurai while caressing the teen’s hands, don’t you think that all those things are awesome ? You were chosen out of thousands of people to become a special lady— uh, no, uh, a special boy. You finally have an aim in your life, and think about it, now that you’re a Mewgendai, every single girl will fall for you ! 

-Every single girl ?

-Yes ! And your accent is very very cute don’t worry.

-Yeah well no, grumbled Toma.

-Perhaps will you even be able to become an idol ! 

-An idol ? But… I’ve always dreamyed of becoming popular…

 

Subaru felt joy spreading through his body. Popularity, here I am ! Magazines with his head on the cover and headlines « Mew paprika, a.k.a shibutani subaru, once more saved us all from the alien threat ! ». But mainly, mainly… Yuko-chan would look at him and only him !

 

-Ok, I’m on it !, he said with a large grin. Hahahahahhahaha, I’ll become the most famyous guy in Kanjanville, no, in Janiland !

-Yes ! And to begin with, you need a cover. You’ll thus work here, but we already have enough waiters so you'll be musician.

-Myusician ? In a café ?

-Oh you didn’t know ? Here it’s a musical café, there are always some artists playing here and there. On this stage, Sho said pointing at a corner of the room. 

-I hope you can play an instrument, crumble the other waiter.

-Uuuh…nah.

-What ? Isn’t music part of a normal education ? And we know that you’re part of the music club !

-I don’t have any myoney to spend on that ! And about the club, it’s because I lost a bet before closing clubs last year. Mya friend challenged me to learn how to sing before the end of high school.

-Poor thing. 

-Posh thing.

-Stop, stop kids. Anyway, you are going to learn, it’s not that complicated. And at worst, you’ll sing. Those clothes here are your stage costume.

-…Really ? I’ll becomye an Idol wearing things like this ?

-No but he made this costume quickly because we had some cute ones prepared for _girls_. Because Mewgendai should have been _girls_. That’s also why you turn into a magical girl when you transform. You should be happy that there were some bits of fabric leftovers, otherwise you would only be wearing your pants, Toma mocked with a sadistic grin. 

 

Oh, yes, he had forgotten that. Perhaps, eventually, it was not a good idea. Subaru wanted to take back what he’d said, but then his onyx black eyes met the two others’ ruthless ones and thought that he was really, really up to his neck in crap.

 

*-*-*-*

 

-Eita Eita ! 

-Shut up.

-Eita Eita !

-Shut up your myouth !, Subaru said again turning back to the thing that was following him. Sho told me that you were able to turn into a keychain, so why are you here, being insufferable ?

-Eitaaaaa !

 

He had eventually managed to flee from the Mew Café before the night, and to prevent both guys to rape him, and just before he got out, Sho had given him this thing : a small being, robot or ware-cute animal he didn’t really know, which looked like a sort of lamp genius, you know the one in Aladdin. Apparently, this thingy would detect aliens for him, so he was supposed to keep it with him at anytime. At first he had thought it was cute, but it made some _NOISE_.

 

-Eitaaaaa !

-Well, other than screamying and swirling in the air, you can also detect other mewgendai, don’t you ? Aaaaarh why am I even talking to you, I fucking know that you can’t answer.

 

The thing mysteriously smirked and happily quivered his little elf ears.

 

-Actually when you do that you look a bit like Ryo.

-Eita ?

-Yeah nothing.

 

*-*-*-*

 

The streets of Kanjaville were quiet around his apartment, that’s why he could allow himself talking like that to Eita -yup, that’s the name he found for it, imaginatioooon-. He didn’t feel like locking himself up in some room right away, so he decided to go for a walk through the rich neighborhoods, where he never went to. Perhaps that he could even be able to start to accomplish his first mission. He had to confess it, the idea of being a future human civilization saver didn’t look that bad to him, on the contrary he was having all sorts of thrills inside him. Sho had told him his first task was to find the other mewgendais. Toma and him had had a kinda system problem and lost their IDs. They had only found Subaru by luck. Yeah, this was not really reassuring, but what could Subaru do about it ?

Anyhow, if a chimera anima came close, Eita would turn into an alarm mode. And in order to find the mewgendais, Subaru had to search people with a Mugendai sign somewhere on their bodies. His, a tiny infinity sign (-> mugendai), was black, on his right thigh. The only clue he had aside the mark was that they were all less than twenty-one years old, because adult genes are no longer matching. Great, what a useful information. 

Above his head, street light lit up. There it was, night. Around him, the huge master houses were a bit threatening, standing up in the dark. Luckily, his flat’s building was a few streets near. He walked a little more and spotted after a while a figure walking on the other side of the road. Eita shut his mouth and went back to his keyring shape, falling into Subaru’s palm. The latter narrowed his eyes. This outline reminded him something. A large sweater, obviously too big, pitch-black hair falling on the eyes and a book in hand…Ryo ! 

 

-Ryo !, Subaru called, half-surprised, half-happy to meet his friend.

 

The young man lifted up his head, surprised as well. Subaru gestured him to get closer and he crossed the road.

 

-What a coincidence ! How can you always be around when I go out ?, the student laughed while letting his hand swipe through his hair. He seemed a little bit nervous.

-Subaru…

-Haha…What are you doing here ?

-Subaru, repeated Ryo, when you’re running, you look like a cat. Again. That’s beautiful.

-Beautiful ? You’re definitely weird hahaha.

-You, what are you doing here ?

-I’m going back homye. 

-You’re living here ?

-Uh, no, it’s way too posh around here ! I live in those buildings up the road. 

-Posh..?

-What about you ?

-Me I’m going home. 

-Are you ?

 

Ryo bent his head on the side. Subaru knew, thanks to his short talking-with-Ryo experience, that when he did those kind of face, to insist would lead him nowhere.

 

-Your keyring’s cute, Ryo smiled.

-Ah, you think so too ? But it’s noisy though.

-Noisy ?

-Nevermyind.

The reader -now that he thought about it, he noticed that the book was once again different from the other times he’d met Ryo- lifted up his arm to touch Eita, but he accidentally dropped it and bent down to take it back. Without really knowing why he was looking in that direction, he got a plunging view on Ryo’s chest, left bare by his floating t-shirt. And there, where he was the less prepared to find one, he saw a mugendai ! 

 

-AH !

-Subaru ?

-Ah, uh, ah, actually…

 

This is the moment Eita chose to turn back to his normal shape but with glowing red eyes, which meant that a Chimera Anima was near.

 

-EITA ! EITA ! EITA !

-What, now ?!, shouted Subaru scanning their surroundings with frightened eyes.

-EITAAAAA !

 

In front of the line of houses, there was a park. Now that he saw it, it must be the park where he met Ryo. The street was very quiet, no way a Chimera Anima wou—

-YUUUUM YUUUUM YUUUM YUUUUMYUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM YUUUUUM CRUNCH.

 

They turned towards where the noise came from. The manhole had been forced open and a pack of mutant rats, probably small Chimera Anima Subaru thought, bursted out.

 

-Ah ! I guess there’s no other way ! Mew Mew Paprika, Metamorphosis ! 

 

The heat in chest spread again, in the noise of tingling bells, up until his ears, hands, feet. The other outfit had taken over his body but once more he didn’t notice it. His cat tail bursted out at the same time his cat ears did, and, final touch, some small red nodes appeared here and there on his body. The transformation was over. Subaru, now in the shoes of Mew Paprika, had gone up in the sky in order to have a broader view of what was happening. He quickly understood that the rat’s aim was…Ryo ?

 

-This is something I can’t agree with, believe me !, he said with his newly unbearable voice. Ryo-mya, I’m gonna save ya ! Ribooooooon…SUGAAAAR CAAAAANDY !

 

He wielded his two sugar candy sticks in the shape of a cross, and, just like the previous fight, the gesture created a powerful energy that destroyed the rats. But more were coming out of the manhole. The attack’s energy having weakened Paprika, he fell back on the floor (on his feet, he is a cat after all). Before he could start again, a rat jumped on him to make him fall on the ground.

 

-If it goes on like his, I might not be able to win ! Miaw, sighed Paprika who, each time he tried to get up, got hit by a Chimera Anima.

 

Suddenly, he remembered the mark he saw on Ryo ’s chest.

 

-EITA !, he screamed, Do what you have to do ! I’ll handle this ! Mya miaw !

-Eita !

 

The little thingy sped up towards Ryo and invoked a pendent similar to Subaru’s to give it to the young man. He was curled against a wall, shivering out of fear. But he took the jewel. On the rats’ side, Paprika attacked non-stop, without it being really useful, and soon was thrown on the ground next to Ryo.

 

-Ryo-mya… This will seem incredible to you, but you can transform as well…Please…

 

In Ryo’s eyes, he could feel that his friend was overwhelmed with the same comforting heat he was.

 

-Just follow what your heart tells you to do, and all will be okay ! I believe in you, he mewed while collapsing on the floor.

-Subaru…

 

The rats were coming closer to the couple, growling and hissing. Ryo got up and did what Subaru told him to : follow his heart. He held the pendent up to his lips and felt a huge overwhelming power.

 

-Mew Mew Lemon ! Metamorphosis !

 

A yellow aura and golden sparkles formed around him. His back itched a bit, but he didn’t notice : his body was flying up, coated in a cloud of yellow feathers. He sneezed and the feathers disappeared. His sweater did as well, to let a yellow and golden skinny dress envelop him, assorted to his yellow gloves. As weird as it would seem, Ryo never felt as comfortable as in those clothes. In his back he felt that wings had grown. He had transformed into a canary.

He stretched his hand towards the sky, and quickly a wooden spoon appeared. He caught it and drew a mugendai sign in the air to gather the shining honey love particles that floated, invisible, in the atmosphere. Before that, he’d never seen any of those sparkles, but now his heart had opened. He joyfully screamed : 

 

-Riboooooon…HONEEEEEEY ! 

 

Streams of honey escorted by a golden light bursted out of the spoon. The honey, sweet and sticky liquid, first attracted and lured the rats who were quickly stuck. They could no longer move, and slowly the liquid made them melt and run down to the sewers. Mew Lemon used his spoon to close the manhole, waving it as a magic wand. He then took the tool to his mouth to lick the last drops of honey love.

 

-Yummyyy~

-Myaaaaa… You’re sooo strong, mewed Paprika gaping at him.

 

Lemon turned towards him and smiled. Apparently, his personality changed with his clothes, just as Paprika. Then he fluttered to the kitty and landed next to him, to embrace him.

 

-Paprika, you’re just as strong and cool as I am, if not more, he said with a small voice. I really like you ! 

-I know, I’m such a cutie ! Hiiiihihihi ! Miaw Miaw ! 

-Paaaaaprikaaaa~

-Myaaaa~

-Thanks for saving me !

-You’re welcome, Lemon-mya ! 

-Piu ! Piu ! Piu !

-Miaw ! 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is it. Please leave a comment/review if you can :) :3


End file.
